Pokemon Power Trainers
by Douggy-2009
Summary: its the new generation of pokemon trainers! just read to find out more! please R&R!
1. Pokemon Power Traners

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I wished I did. Jennifer Oliver, Kira Ketchum, Professor Oliver, Kimberly Oliver, and Junior Ketchum are characters that my friends and me made up.  
  
Pokemon Power Trainers  
  
By: Douggy_2009  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
One day a boy, Junior Ketchum, and his family was moving to a small town called Littleroot where he will start his pokemon journey, and maybe find his sister, Kira Ketchum. There he found a girl named Jennifer (Jenny) Oliver, her dad, Professor Thomas Oliver, and her mom, Kimberly Oliver.  
  
Later, Junior was looking for Professor Oliver but a Poochyena and a Zigzagoon was chasing Oliver. Junior and Jennifer found him, and Oliver was yelling at them, "Grab two pokemon out of my bag so you can help me!"  
  
"I'll take Torchic," Junior said.  
  
"No I'll take Torchic," Jennifer argued.  
  
Junior started to reach for Torchic but Jennifer pushed him down and grabbed Torchic. "Ha I got Torchic," she said.  
  
"I guess I'll take Treecko," he said, "Go Treecko."  
  
"Go Torchic."  
  
"Treecko use pound," Junior said.  
  
"Torchic use growl," Jennifer said.  
  
"Thank you Junior and Jennifer," Professor Oliver said.  
  
"Your welcome," they said at the same time.  
  
"You two can keep the pokemon that you have chosen, and here is two pokedexes so you can upload all the pokemon that ya'll catch. Oh, and here are some pokeballs so you can catch all the pokemon that you want," Oliver said.  
  
"Ok Oliver, I need to go so I can get some running shoes or a bike. Bye guys." Junior said.  
  
"Hey," Jennifer said.  
  
"Sorry, bye ya'll." Junior said.  
  
"Hey Junior here is some running shoes," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"Thanks Mom. I like these very much."  
  
"Well goodbye and come back soon."  
  
"I will Mom, bye."  
  
"Misty, Misty did Junior already leave, because here is a bike for him." Jennifer said.  
  
"He already left, so I'll keep it for him till he comes back because he left his backpack here. Well bye Jennifer," Mrs. Ketchum said. 


	2. The Relatives Meet

Disclaimer: *folds it into an origami crane, then holds it up* I f ya want a disclaimer, make ur own. I don't own Pokemon or their characters. The only ones I own r Kira (actually, my friend has dibs on the name. She's just letting me use it), Junior, Jennifer Oliver, Professor Oliver, and Kimberly Oliver.  
  
Douggy_2009: Now that that's over, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Kia's_kitsune_8: Oh shut your fat trap. Oh yea I do own the name though.  
  
Shara2007: Ok. Ok. Lets just start the story.  
  
Douggy_2009: I'm trying to ya'll just won't be quiet.  
  
Kia's_kitsune_8 and Shara2007: Ok.  
Ch.2  
  
THE REALITIVES MEET  
  
Junior went running home to get his backpack and found that the door was looked. He bangs on the door and his mom opens the door in a silky dress. "Hello, son you're dad came home so we're having breakfast. So if you are looking for your bag it is on the bike in the garage so you can get to Oldale Town a little faster son", she said.  
"Ok Mom, thanks for the bike, or is it from Jenny", Junior said.  
"From Jennifer Oliver, not Jenny".  
"Ok I'll come back someday Mom. Not like my stupid sister, Kira, that hasn't called or sent a letter for five years. Bye".  
  
"Go Blaziken, use sky uppercut", a mysterious Pokemon trainer said, "Go pokeball, yea I caught a Ralts."  
In the distance there was a loud scream.  
  
"Yea I just caught my first Pokemon, Lotad," Junior said. He hears the scream, also.  
  
"No, stop following me. What type of Pokemon are you," Jennifer yelled then she screamed again.  
  
"Manectric, use shock wave and weaken those Carvanha so I can catch them," the mysterious Pokemon trainer said.  
  
"Manectriiiiiiiiiic," Manectric yelled.  
  
"Good job Manectric, Go pokeball," he or she said.  
  
In the distance "Go greatball, catch that other Carvanha," Junior said, "Yea I caught it."  
  
"Hey that was my Carvanha so give it to me, or do I have to battle for it," the mysterious Pokemon trainer said.  
  
"Ok, we can battle for it, and we can battle for each others name. So if I win I get to keep the Carvanha and we tell each others name," Junior said.  
  
"And if I win, I get the Carvanha and we don't tell each others name. Oh yea, only one Pokemon each and since I already have one of the Carvanha, you can use the other one in battle so you can use it for the first and last time. Sound fair," he or she said.  
  
"Yea,' Junior said.  
  
"Time for a Pokemon battle, and I will be the referee," Jennifer said.  
  
"Go Blaziken, use sky uppercut," the mysterious Pokemon trainer said.  
  
"Go Carvanha, use bubblebeam," Junior said.  
  
"That was a good hit for Blaziken and Carvanha, but, whoa, a bright light seems to be around Carvanha. It looks like it is evolving into a Sharpedo," Jenny the referee said.  
  
"Sweet, my Carvanha is now a Sharpedo," Junior said, "Now use the other move I taught you. Use hydro pump to blow that Blaziken away."  
  
"No Blaziken don't faint," the mysterious Pokemon trainer yelled.  
  
"Blaziken," Blaziken said right before he fainted.  
  
"Ok. You can keep the Sharpedo, and my name is Kira Ketchum. Now what is your name," Kira, the mysterious Pokemon trainer said.  
  
"My name is Junior Ketchum. Wow I really found my no good for  
nothing sister, Kira. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to Oldale  
Town so I can get the potions that Professor Oliver said that he  
bought for me. Ok, bye," Junior said.  
  
"Ok, but wait I want to come along, because hardly anyone ever  
beat me and you did and you're just a beginner. So can I come along,"  
Kira said.  
  
"Sure, why not I need someone to travel with," Junior said.  
  
"Yes," Kira said.  
  
"Hey what about me. I want to come too so I have someone to  
travel with," Jenny said.  
  
"Ok," Junior and Kira Ketchum said together.  
  
"Yea," Jenny said.  
  
"Lets go meet our parents first, Ok," Kira said.  
  
"Ok let's go," Junior said.  
  
A little later they got back to Littleroot Town to see Kira's  
and Junior's parents.  
  
"Mom are you there because I found Kira," Junior yelled.  
  
"Yea I'm home and the door is unlocked. So come in," Misty  
Ketchum said.  
  
"Hi mom," Kira said excitingly throwing herself into her mom's  
arm.  
  
"Hey Kira, nice to see you again for five years without even a  
phone call or a letter telling us that you are ok," Misty said, "Oh  
yea, you can't see your father because he went back to Petalburg City  
because he is the new gym leader there."  
  
"Ok mom, we got to leave because Jenny's outside, ok bye," Kira  
said.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a ugly Pokemon. Stop following me," Jenny  
wailed, "No I dropped a pokeball. Please don't get caught in it  
because you are ugly."  
  
"What's the matter Jenny," Kira and Junior said together.  
  
"I just caught an ugly Pokemon when he was following my and a  
pokeball fell out of my bag," Jenny said nearly balling.  
  
"It'll be okay. Just get used to it," Kira said.  
  
"Ok can we just go to the Oldale Town pokemart so can get the  
potions," Junior said.  
  
"Let's go then," they all said. 


End file.
